SERAS MIA
by Katherin Laura Spenhain
Summary: TRUNKS AL VER A PAN DESPUEJ DE 5 AÑOS AH SENTIDO CIERTA ATRACCION POR ELLA Y LUCHARA CONTRA CUALQUIERA PARA HACERLA SUYA NO SOLO EN CUERPO SINO TAMBIE EN ALMA QUE PASARA ? SERA QUE PAN SIENTA ALGO POR TRUNS O NO . UBB SERA UN OBSTACULO PARA TRUNKS AQUIEN ESCOGERA PAN BRA Y GOTEN SEGUIRAN SIENDO AMIGOS O NACERA ALGO MAS ENTRE ELLOS ? trunksx pan x ubb goten x bra
1. ESA CHIQUILLA

LOS PENSAMIENTO ESTAN ENTRE LAS BARRAS Y COMILLAS "/asi /"

esta fiesta se a vuelto algo entretenido con cierta joven que acaba de llegar de viaje y que esta junto Goten y a bra . jejeje hare como si no la reconociera .

quien lo diria verdad que con la chiquilla con la que viaje al espacio ya si haya convertido en todo una mujer bueno despuej de 5 años que no la veo no se puede decir menos

ahora que la veo a cambiado bastante esta mas alta , su cuerpo se a desarrollado bastante, a traves de ese vestido negro resalta unos bien formados senos y cadera ancha dandole una cintura de relog de arena como quisiera que ese vestido sea corto y poder admirar sus piernas ejjej bueno creo q ya es hora de q me acerque de una ves

TR-hola goten bra y compañia que tal la fiesta les gusta -mientras tomaba una copa dr vino tinto "/jajaja al parecer no me quiere hablar/"

GT-hola trunks hermano esta buenisima - le dijo mientras alzaba su copa - ademas siempre en CC las fiestas son de lo mejor

TR-bueno eso es sierto pero como que ya estoy un poco aburrido- dijo mientras se acercaba asu hermana -

oye bra y dime quien es tu amiga

GT- ehh cual amiga trunks - dijo poniendo una cara de confucion

BR-jajajaj ayyy por favor trunks acaso no la reconoces si que eres cabeza de pato ella es pan la hija de Gohan y videl

PN-jajajajaaj es increible que no me reconoscas trunks- le dijo en tono de burla deviendo de su copa -"/esta mucho mas atractivo los años le an sentodo de maravilla/"- despuej del viaje espacial que hisimos con mi abuelito Goku yo no eh olvidado lo odioso y molesto que puedes ser

BR- jajajaja eso a mi no me sorprende amiga mia yo lo aguanto todos los día

PN -jajjajaja me compadesco ti bra

TR-jrjrjrje puej as cambiado bastante fisicamente " /y bastante digo yo/ " aunq del caracter sigas igual . pero es q mirate aquin te reconoceria asi al pasado de los pantalones con cadenas y blusa roja a un vestido con ese te as vuelto mas femenina

GT -jajajaja hermano el dia de hoy se puso ese vestido por obligacion despuej solo para con pantalones y blusas asi que no te acostumbres mucho a esta imagen

BM-no seas asi goten pan es hermosa y ademas no porq pan no le agraden muchos los vestidos y faldas no kiere decir que no sea femenina

PN - tio te dare una paliza cuando entrenemos el fin de semana -colocando su mano en el hombro de su dio mientras le daba un "lijero" apreton - asi que es mejor que te prepares

BM-pan por kami-sama mira te as vuelto toda una mujer -le dijo mientras la abrazaba - sabes querida te pareces mucho a tu abuela milk cuando era joven

BR-enserio mamá -poniendo cara pensativa-sera que hara alguna foto de tu abuela de joven .

PN-si yo tengo algunas si kieres verlas bueno jeje cuando vaya a mi casa claro

BR si claro no hay problema ire en cualquier rato

MK-hola muchachos . como estan que gusto es velos de nuevo - se dirige a los hermanos briefs

BR- igualmentw sra milk

TR - el gusto es nuestro

MK-pan hija tu padre y tu madre te anda buscando

BM-ooo es cierto para eso me abia acercado y trunks quiero que me ayudes con un documento de la empresa el dia de mañana quiero sabar tu opinion y bra como proto adumiras la visepresidencia tu tambien vendras

TR-buenas noches sra milk y esta bien mamá no hay problema

GT-.pan tu padre esta por alla -le dijo indicandome en que direccion estaba gohan-y no te preocupes nisiquiera me llegas a los talones - le dijo mientras se iba

se detubo y por sobre el hombro le dijo

PN -.yo que tu tio querido no me subestimaria demaciado -

BR -.jajajajajaj elay goten te acaba de amenazar tu sobrina y es mejor que no la hagas enojar

TR-. y tu bra acaso siempre te as hablado con pan -le pregunto curioso

BR-.puek claro hermanito- dice demistrando una sonrisa genuina -ademas goten esta se testigo de que siempre me comunico con pan

GT-.bueno eso si es verdad trunks. ellas siempre an tenido como comunicarse

TR-. aaaa sera que la empresa me a consumido demaciado hasta el punto en el que son con ustedes 2 que con los que converso - dice un poco pensativo y triste - ademas pan desde que viajo a los estados unidos no supe nada mas de ella hasta hoy

"/y quiero saber todo de ella en estos ultimos años/"

miemtras ellos conversaban al otro extremo de la sala estaba pan con sus padres hablando sobre la decicion que tomaria sobre su carrera

GH-. y entonces que haras pan

PN-. bueno papá sobre ese tema eh decidido quedarme

VD-. entonces hija te quedad que aliegria de tenertr de nuevo en casa

PN- .mamá como te digo eh...-se puso un pico nerviosa -yo me quiero comprar mi propio departamento

VD-. ohh.. entonces quieres independizarte

PN-. mamá no te pongas asi . es solo que alla yo tenia mis cosas- tomandoles las manos a madre-ademas iria siempre a visitarlos

VD-. o... ya se tienes novio y no nos as dicho-dice con alegria y picardia en sus ojos -

Goha procupado por loq acaba de decir su esposa pregunta

GH-. eh pan de verdad tienes novio? -se pone nervioso por la respuejta de su hija -porq si es asi tienes q venir a presentarse ante nosotros

PN-. jajaja mamá no tengo a nadie y papá tranquilo no te pongas celoso sabes que yo te amo mucho-lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla; )

en eso bulma llama la atencion de los invitados para dar un anuncio importante

muy buenas noches amigos y colegas de trabajo esta fiesta es por la futura bisepresidenta de la CC mi hija bra

todos aplausen y levantan sus copas en honor a bra la nueva visepresidenta de la corpocaion mas grande y reconocida de todo el mundo despuej del brindis pan se aleja de la multitud dirigiendose al jardin y trunks se da cuenta de ello y la sigue

TR-.pan podriamos hablar un momento es algo que quiero confesarte /"mas que eso sera decirte que seras MIA "/

PN-. claro trunks para eso estan los amigos "/ si claro como si quisiera ser solo tu amiga/"

 ** _hasta aqui llege soy nueva en esto asi que cualquier opinien la tomare en cuenta_**


	2. confecion

en este capitulo puede que haya malas palabras jejejej . historia totalmente ficticia .

PN-claro trunks para eso estan los amigos "/si claro como si quisiera ser solo tu amiga"/

TR-bueno lo que quiero confesarte es que ... - le pone supenso con un sielencio entre los 2

PN- ya dime que pasa

se aserca mas y le dice

TN- sigues siendos mas baja que yo - se pone a reir por la cara quepo e pan

PN- aaaayyyy trunks eres eres un estupido - y comiensa a a tratar de darle unos "golpesitos" pero el se alejo - para nada mas , llamas mi atencion . por kami que no cambias

TR- jajajajjaja no puedes alcanzarme jajajjaja - decia mientras se aflojaba la corbata -

PN - eso crees niño mimado ahora veremos si no te puedo alcanzar - dijo sacandoce los zapatos -

TR- mmmm eso lo quiero ver - alistandose para correr o alsar vuelo - vamos , muestrame lo que tienes


	3. confecion2

PN - eso crees niño mimado ahora veremos si no te puedo alcanzar - dijo sacandoce los zapatos -

TR- mmmm eso lo quiero ver - alistandose para correr o alsar vuelo - vamos , muestrame lo que tienes

PN- jajajja me subestimas - dijo al lado de trunks- mientras le dio un ligero golpe con la rodilla de paso dandole un beso en la mejilla - jajajajja

TN- pero como ? - dijo sorprendido .

PN- crees que deje de entrenar jjajja estas muy equibocado - deberias venir el fin de semana para entrenar conmigo y veremos de lo que tienes tu para ofrecer en batalla . - poniendose los zapatos

TR- pero querida mia caeras a mis pies . eso es lo que realmente queria decirte - dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios

dejando asi a pan sorprendida por su accion .

TR - no pongas esa cara pan , ya veras de lo que puedo ser capas - se lo dijo cerca del oido asiendo que la joven son santan se estremesiera y se alejo hasta quedar en frente de ella - nos vemos adentro . hay que mover un poco el esqueleto -

PN- eh claro adelantate yo te sigo- "/ sera que lo dijo por lo del entrenamiemtl del fin de semana o hablo en doble sentido "/ - oooohhh vamos pan no te iluciones

BUENO AMIGOS PARA LOS QUE ME ESBRIBIERON . YA VOLVI DESPUEJ DE ESTAR SI CELULAR . ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE

BESOS Y ABRASOS


End file.
